You're a rotten kisser
by searching4myedward
Summary: Lavender has just broken up with Ron. STUPID GORGEOUS RED HEAD GIT! Can something good come out of this mess? seamusxlavender


My throat was constricted and I could feel the hysteria building up

**My throat was constricted and I could feel the hysteria building up. My palms were tingling, aching to slap his terrified face. How dare he? How dare he cheat on me? How dare he just sit there and say nothing. Well, At least the dickhead had the decency to look ashamed. **

**I let out a strangled sob "Did you forget you have GIRLFRIEND?! Huh?!"**

"**Lavender, be reasonable. Nothing Happened. We were j…" "Oh, Shut up Hermione. I don't recall asking for**_** your**_** opinion." That bushy hair WHORE had the audacity to talk to me. "Just take yourself and the abomination you call your hair upstairs. I don't even want to look at you!"**

**Ron's ears had turned bright pink and his face turned into a scowl. "Hey, leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with this!". His indignant expression turned into a terrified one as he glanced at my murderous expression .How dare he stand up for that buck-tooth know-it-all! **

"**NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS??" I shrieked, I must admit I was starting to scare myself. "She has everything to do with this Ronald!! **_**She's**_** the one you can't stop staring at! **_**She's**_** the one you always mutter about! **_**She's**_** the one you just left the dormitory with!! So enlighten me Ron, how is this NOT her fault??"**

**Ron's face turned a violent shade of red and he started spluttering incoherent words, I think he was aware that the whole of Gryffindor was watching. I on the other hand didn't give a toss if anyone was watching; I was just focused on not strangling Ron with my bare hands. **

"**You know what Ron? Forget it! Forget everything you **_**had **_**with me because we are over. OVER!!" his face brightened a little bit, looking relieved. I let out a hysterical scream "GIT!" Ha! That made him recoil.**

**I stormed out of the common room determined not to show him the tears that were steadily streaming down my face. Stupid gorgeous red-head! Stupid buck-tooth…bucktooth….bucktooth MUDBLOOD! I felt a twinge of guilt as I said that word, but I was far too angry to care. **

**Why wasn't Parvati out here yet offering me comfort and chocolate? Oh yeah, she was at her charms club until nine. AHHHHH! Must everything go wrong tonight?**

**I found an empty classroom and walked in, thinking of Ron every step. I sat on the floor and hugged my arms. I could feel this coming ever since Ron had gotten himself poisoned. He always seemed detached, making excuses not to see me, not wanting to kiss me as much. He always had time for **_**her **_**though.**

**I roughly wipe away my tears and let out a hiss. Hermione! The name tasted bitter on my tongue. She just **_**had **_**to get him, didn't she? She couldn't stand it that someone prettier and more exciting could ever hold the affection of her beloved Ron! **

**I let out a sigh. I wasn't being fair, I know I wasn't. Every girl in the school had known Ron was off limits ever since the Yule ball. We all**_** knew **_**Ron and Hermione had a thing going on but I, being the idiot that I am, thought I could change Ron's mind. Offer him something better. It worked for a while; he took my offer and was mine for the last couple of precious months. No, what am I saying. He was never mine, he was always **_**hers. **_

**I could feel my pain receding marginally and regret started to sink in. I felt bad now for saying what I did to Hermione. She may be a back-stabbing man stealer but she really isn't that bad and she's not as ugly as I made her out to be either. Argh! That makes it worse. Ron left me for a beautiful smart witch. **

"**Lavender?" a soft male voice called out my name. I stiffened, it didn't sound as low as Ron's and it had an accent. Seamus. **

**I felt shivers go down my spine as he called my name out gently again. I duck my head in an attempt to cover my teary face. I felt a warm hand enclose around my shoulder and heard him sit next to me.**

**I take my time in wiping my face and look at him for the first time. My breath catches in my throat as I realize how close his body was next to mine. "Are you alright Lav? I couldn't help but overhear the, ah, conversation". I let out a watery chuckle "I think everyone in the castle overheard the 'conversation', Seamus". He put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him. **

**Seamus and I had dated in fourth year when we went to the Yule ball but it didn't work out. I never really understood why he broke up with me though. **

"**Lav? Are you sure you're alright?" his voice was laced with genuine concern. "No, but I think I will be. Soon"**

"**Don't be angry with Hermione, she's a good lass. I don't want to rub salt into the wound but everyone kinda knew they had something going on. So you and him were bound to break up sooner or later" I swatted him on the arm "Geeze, thanks for the comfort Seamus!" He flashed a cute grin "It's what I'm here for"**

**I rested my head on his shoulder "Seamus?" **

"**Hmmm?"**

"**Why did we ever break up?"**

**I felt him shift uncomfortably next to me. "Well, don't take this the wrong way but……" he glanced at me, his face fear stricken.**

"**Yes?" I hissed.**

"**Well, you were kinda a rotten kisser." He put his hands up in defense "Don't hurt me!"**

**To both his and my surprise, I laughed! "Seamus, I was fourteen, you were my first kiss. You didn't expect me to be good did you? Beside **_**you **_**were the one that was a bad kisser"**

"**Oh really??" he raised his eyebrow, his eyes full of amusement. **

"**Yes."**

"**Well, I'll just have to show you what a good kisser I am!" **

**I felt my heart stop beating. Huh. What did he say? Ooops too late he was already leaning in. His warm lips enclosed around mine.**

**What happened next was best described as a fierce tongue battle. Even though he was a much wetter kisser than Ron and definitely more awkward and his hands were fumbling on my shoulders, this kiss beat any kiss I've ever shared with Ron. **

**When we finally pulled apart, he whispered "Well?"**

**I gave him a seductive smile "Hmmm. Not bad but not Good" that was a lie. It was amazing!**

**Seamus barked a laugh "Well, We have all night to improve".**

'**FIN'**


End file.
